User talk:Jedimca0
Archived talk: 1 Categories I never caught the categories of a set. I'm editing the STAP page and it needs a category. What is that and how do I do It? Sorrid News Rex quit. He didn't think this wiki has a chance. How do we delete his file? HELP Help, my brother is sabotaging the web site. What should we do? He trashed the most visited sight. Captain Rex 03:08, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Thank You (whew) My brother was a little upset but he got over it (concidering he didn't really care for the web itself). I noticed you cleaned up his mess and I was afraid I'd have to restart the whole page. That's for the advice and I noticed you fixed the STAP page. Thank You. The front Page I don't have an E-mail so I can't discus this elsewhere but could we do a more catching front page. Wookieepedia has "Quote of the day" or something like that. What about Character of the day or Vehicle of the day or something along those lines. I don't want to ruin the front page but we're not catching readers really well. If so, should me or you do it. Side Info. how do I make a side infomation bit. You know, the color, the picture, the Things on the side. *It's just me again. If you have a page your to busy to work on just do an extirnal link on my talk page and I'll look into it. Here's a shortcut User talk:Bobafett29 User:Bobafett29 01:34, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Admin. So it's very unlikely I'll become one unless the community reconizes that I've done good work and alot of it and someone nomnates me. Personally, if you weren't an Admin. I'd nominate you. P.S. Who is the Community? Under the cirrcumstances Under the low active user cirrcumstance; if you are thinking of ever leaving, post a note on my page so I can get working. And also, if you are leaving on a vacation or won't be on this site for a while, tell me. ...weird I've just found that Satipo person has been blocked indefinitly for being a sock? Weird how on the Wii Wiki, I saw "Goobler" applying for adminship saying he made a lot of new articles (He only made one)? You also had to have at least 100 edits, and he only had 2. Then I complained on his talk page. A while later, he tried putting a non-exsistent "Admin" template on his user page, and with |Satipo. Obviously forgot which account he was using ;) --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 10:28, 24 August 2008 (UTC) PS: I tried to post this last night but i think there was problem with editing on Wikia servers. Re: Notices Oh. K can you add them then?--Richard 19:42, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :K thanks!--Richard 19:53, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Re: LEGO Oops, your right. The funny thing is I copied those guidelines onto the wiki to try and prevent what I just did, and other mistakes that someone might make. Anyways, its great to have another admin here, and more people to help out. --'Grubish360' 17:30, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Credit Is it all right if you could mention or give me credit for making those American Football userboxes. It took alone time. Thank you. --Grubish360 12:53, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Ok, thanks man. They took a really long time to make, and plan the colors. --Grubish360 14:40, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Merging? Was it decided that we shouldn't merge, because the notice of it was removed from the top of the wiki. I was gone for the weekend at my cabin, so I don't know what has been going on. --Grubish360 20:31, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :Alright sounds good. --Grubish360 20:18, 3 September 2008 (UTC) New Wiki I'm a new memeber to this Wiki and have been helping too. I have been putting in the information I know about stuff nobody wrote enough about.(like the redlinks) sorry! Very sorry about that.I'll use central instead.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 20:39, 24 November 2008 (UTC) the 2 photos I got them from Brickepedia.Please I'm just knew here!I got banned from Darthipedia and i cann't go back there until Dec.2.And my articles aren't doing so good on Star Wars Fanon.Like,3 or 4 of them don't follow the manual of style and I'm trying to fix them.- User:LordDeathRay (look at User:LordDeathRay on Star Wars fanon) at 9:22 P.M. on Nov.25 Sourcing To Brickipedia I don't know how to do that. Okay. 1 is called LEGO Buzz Droid and the other is LEGO Droid Tri-Fighter.- UserLordDeathRay Woops Sorry I created duplicate articles... it's just hard for me to tell, because there are links showing that some articles aren't yet written, even though they are. Just one question : is Stud a a typo for Stub article, or is it meant to be as in Lego stud? edit on 7659 You reverted my perfectly legitimate edit on 7659 Imperial Landing Craft. What is your reasoning? Do we not want to make these articles comprehensive? It is definitely not an easter egg or something. *I replied on your talk page. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 11:51, 27 December 2008 (UTC) *Ah ok. I understand. Forgot about Wiki rules. I doubt we'll find such a thing. It certainly works as a command post and I sure as heck will be using it as one.-- 03:31, 28 December 2008 (UTC) other users I've noticed that the site is improving. there are a few more members and the articles have been cleaned up. I was so glad to hear that the site wasn't merging and haven't logged in for a while because of school and I forgot my password. Anyways, I'm impressed with your work. can I Can i please be an admin--Ventress112 02:37, 5 February 2009 (UTC) A little help? Hey Jedimca0. Ventress112 vandalized my userpage as well as my user talk. By the way, Ventress has two sockpuppets, established by a CheckUser Ataru requested. They are Generalgrievous112 and Wikiguy123. The IP is 99.238.125.156. Thanks for your assistance. [[User:Graestan|'Graestan']]([[User talk:Graestan|'Talk']]) 03:42, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Sources I believe that I added pictures for three articles and added sourced for two of them. I didn't add a source for the third because I took the picture myself and is not available online. Request Could you sysops-protect my user and user talk pages? I am not going to be using this wiki for some time. Thanks. [[User:Graestan|'Graestan']]([[User talk:Graestan|'Talk']]) 00:16, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Vandalism on my userpage I had some vandalism on my userpage, could you please protect it? 10:05, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for protecting my userpage. 16:55, 4 April 2009 (UTC) *No problem. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 15:09, 4 April 2009 (UTC) You suck!!!! You have to much time on your hands and are a major loser, Some people in the real world have lives, what good will banning do when we just come back later!!?? You guys and your Wikis suck! Lego star wars what's with that!!! Nerds!!!!!!! You guys need to stop creating stupid wikis I'll be on your site so you can ask me about my terms but, why dont you just ban me??!! I'll be back!!!! :(